


Camping Trip

by TeasTakingOver



Series: A Dot Groupchat [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Camping, First groupchat, Gen, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Tell me if you guys might enjoy some more?, This was slapped together, groupchat, idk - Freeform, might add more later - Freeform, texting au, they all love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeasTakingOver/pseuds/TeasTakingOver
Summary: G.Laf The stars are beautiful out hereJ.La: LafG.Laf: You know what else is beautiful?? :)H.Mull: LafayetteG.Laf: C’est moi G.Laf: :)))) A.Hami: Well he’s not wrong





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and decided to try a group chat of my own, since I've seen so many flowing around this fandom. This was literally slapped together so it's just silly fun from my mind. Hope you enjoy my stupidity loves <3

\--You have just entered the Groupchat: People I Live With--

J.La: Guys

J.La: I just bought the tent

A.Hami: Uh?

G.Laf: JOHN, WRONG ChAT

J.La: Oops,,, 

H.Mull: I’m buying the snacks rn

G.Laf: H E R C U L E S 

A.Hami: ?? What’s going on??

G.Laf: GUYS

G.Laf: ughhhh oh well

G.Laf: Just finished packing mine and Alex’s bag

A.Hami: Can someone eXPLAIN WHERE WE’RE GOING??

J.La: Come outside guys, we’re going to pick up Hercules

G.Laf: on our way

G.Laf: Alex, let’s go

A.Hami: wtf no  
\---------------

G.Laf: It’s been 10 mins, come outside mon ami

A.Hami: Not until someone explains where we’re going

J.La: It’s a surprise ;) 

A.Hami: ** not moving **

H.Mull: Didn’t I tell you guys to explain this to him slowly?

J.La: We don’t do “slow”

J.La: ;)))

H.Mull: Kms

J.La: Laf disappeared, dear lord

A.Hami: FADHK

H.Mull: ?

J.La: ??

A.Hami: I’M BEING KIDNAPPED

G.Laf: I’ve got him. Don’t worry :) 

A.Hami: THIS IS A FELONY

G.Laf: Let’s go  
\-------------

H.Mull: I’m done shopping, where r you guys?

J.La: Omw, we were having slight,,,, technical difficulties

H.Mull: Such as?

A.Hami: My resistance to kidnapping

G.Laf: Buy band-aids luv 

H.Mull: wHY??

J.La: There was biting

J.La: The non-kinky kind

\--H.Mull has changed the name of the Groupchat to: The People I Tolerate--   
\-----------

G.Laf: We’re almost at the camp grounds

A.Hami: Great

A.Hami: Can we go home now

G.Laf: Mon amour D: 

A.Hami: Babe I have work to do !!

H.Mull: I’ve seen your schedule compared to everyone else’s. You’re at least 2 months ahead of Laf and John work-wise

A. Hami: Well

A.Hami: This is treason

A.Hami: I’ve been living w/ a spy this whole time

A.Hami: Why are we talking in the group chat btw

G.Laf: Because I don’t want to break John’s concentration

G.Laf: He’s trying to hit all the notes on the Wicked soundtrack while driving as usual

H.Mull: He’s prob concentrating more on singing than he is on the road

A.Hami: Should I be scared

G.Laf: No, he’s a grown man

H.Mull: Love,

H.Mull: If given the choice between driving on the right side of the road or hitting that one pitch at the end of Defying Gravity, he’d prob crash

A.Hami: Goodbye world, I knew you well  
\----------

J.La: We’re here!!

A.Hami: That car ride gave me so much anxiety

G.Laf: RT

H.Mull: rt

J.La: Okay but did ya’ll die??

G.Laf: “ya’ll” 

J.La: “oui oui mon ami, hon hon hon baguette~” Talk to me about my southern accent again b

G.Laf: This is bullying

J.La: Love you tho <3 <3 

G.Laf: Love you too 

H.Mull: !! Ya’ll baguettes should help me set up the tent !!  
\------------

G.Laf: It’s so pretty here!! Look at all the trees! 

G.Laf: The lake is so clear!!

G.Laf: The ducks are so cute toooooo

G.Laf: And so much green grass around the camping grounds AHHHh

G.Laf: THE FLOWERS BY THE LAKE OMGGG

G.Laf: THEY’RE SO PRETTY

G.Laf sent FlowerPorn.jpg

J.La: WE GET IT, YOU HAVE A BONER FOR NATURE

G.Laf: yea tru  
\-----------

J.La: Alex, come out of the tent

A.Hami: Alex isn’t here right now send a message after the beep

J.La: Change into your swim trucks, we’re going to the lake!!\

H.Mull: We’re all changed and ready to go

A.Hami: Suddenly I can’t read, I don’t know

J.La: Suddenly I can’t succ dick anymore, I don’t know

A.Hami: OKAY,,,,, TRAGIC 

A.Hami: But tolerable

J.La: ,,OFFENDED,,

G.Laf: Y’all are a mess

\--H.Mull sent LafShirtless.jpg --  
\--H.Mull sent MySwimTrunksRTooSmall.jpg --

A.Hami: COMING

J.La: yeah I haD YOU SAYING THAT LAST TIME

A.Hami: I can’t read I DON’T KNOW  
\-------------

G.Laf: Ok, who hid my clothes

J.La: I plead the 5th

G.Laf: :^( give them back pls

G.Laf: My swimwear is getting v uncomfortable

J.La: I can help you take them off ya know ;)

G.Laf: If you’re trying to seduce me you’re out of luck

G.Laf: But if you’re looking for the silent treatment you’re about to get it

A.Hami: OOOOO DAMN

J.La: My love :^(

J.La: I can’t handle being ignored, pls

G.Laf: I know love I wouldn’t do that 2 you <3 

J.La: <33

G.Laf: But srs where are my clothes it’s starting to get cold and it's getting windy

J.La: They’re hidden under Herc’s mistake of a highlight yellow sweater

A.Hami: Yea, that wasn’t a smart purchase

H.Mull: Did I ask for this

A.Hami: You did the second you bought that thing

H.Mull: tru  
\----------------

H.Mull: I’m trying to build a fire but I can’t find any wood. Did we bring some??

J.La: I can bring you some nice wood babe ;)))

J.La: I’ll light your fire and warm you right up ;)))))

A.Hami: How is it Martha named a horny cat after ME??

G.Laf: Now that’s the real question  
\-----------

A.Hami: can we go home can we go home can we go home can we go home can we go home can we go home can we go home can we go home 

H.Mull: We’ve only been here for like 6 hours

A.Hami: 5 hours and 59 minutes too long

J.La: Are you not having fun love? :(

A.Hami: No!

H.Mull: No?? 

A.Hami: !!WAIT, no I MEAN

A.Hami: Nonononnononononononononono of course I am!! I had a lot of fun today in the lake!!!

A.Hami: I’m so grateful for you guys planning this out and being able to spend the day with the loves of my life!! Like, seriously, thank you all!!

H.Mull: awe <3

A.Hami: It’s just,,, I don’t do good with surprises like this. Especially going outdoors and all

A.Hami: Like, I was prepared to be by myself and work all day at the comforts of home then prob crash @ like 1 in the morning like the introvert I am. I wasn’t in the proper headspace for all this.

A.Hami: I was shook.

J.La: Love :( 

G.Laf: We’re sorry mon amour, we didn’t think about that.

A.Hami: It’s alright, you guys didn’t really know

A.Hami: It just made me uncomfortable at first, is all

A.Hami: Then I saw the pics of Laf shirtless and Hercule’s Small Shorts and forgot it for a while

A.Hami: Then I just kinda fell back into that mood when we were building the fire

J.La: Alex

A.Hami: yes??

G.Laf: Shut up, come over here and cuddle with us by the fire

J.La: I’ll go grab the blankets

G.Laf: I have the pillows and marshmallows w/ me

H.Mull: I don’t have anything, but I’m a human furnace and v warm

A.Hami: Guys,,,

G.Laf: ??

J.La: ??

H.Mull: ?

A.Hami: I love you all so much <3

G.Laf: We love you too mon amour <3  
\-------

H.Mull: John, you're kinda shaking. Do you want to borrow my sweater?

J.La: I will become a beacon for aliens if I wear that brightass sweater

H.Mull: Agreeable  
\--------

H.Mull: It’s getting late

G.Laf: yea

H.Mull: Like, it’s almost 1 am. We’ve been talking about life for like 4 hours

J.La: yea

H.Mull: …. Should we go to the tent soon?

A.Hami: Nah

H.Mull: … good talk guys

G.Laf: yea  
\------------

G.Laf The stars are beautiful out here

J.La: Laf

G.Laf: You know what else is beautiful?? :)

H.Mull: Lafayette

G.Laf: C’est moi 

G.Laf: :)))) 

A.Hami: Well he’s not wrong  
\--------------

J.La: I DOZED OFF AND THE FIRE WENT OUT

G.Laf: Yeah we noticed

J.La: WHERE’D YOU GUYS GO??

J.La: IT’S LIKE 3AM WHY’D Y’ALL LEAVE ME OUT HERE BY MYSELF??

G.Laf: Come in the tent

J.La: SCREAMING CUZ IT’S DARK OUT HERE HOLD ON

G.Laf: I HEAR YOU, STOP SCREAMING PLS

J.La: WHY

J.La: oh

J.La: That’s adorable

G.Laf: Hercules offered to read Alex a story in the tent so that he can feel holed up and comfortable like he does in his room

G.Laf: BEcause he’s amazing and pure like that

G.Laf: Then Alex kinda fell asleep on his chest

J.La: And why didn’t you wake me up??

G.Laf: Whoops?? :)

J.La: I WAS BEING EATEN BY MOSQUITOS 

J.La: I WAS A HUMAN LAS VEGAS BUFFET

G.Laf: PAY BACK FOR TAKING MY CLOTHES AND MAKING ME SUFFER THE WIND JACKY

J.La: DON’T CALL ME JACKY YOU OVER-BAKED BAGUETTE

H.Mull: Can you guys like chill, you guys are going to wake Alex up

G.Laf: Anything for him <3

J.La: Tru <33

H.Mull: Thank

H.Mull: Good night loves <3  
\----------------

A.Hami: Note to self: Spoil my signifs cuz they’re too good for this world

**Author's Note:**

> If I do another groupchat fic I'll give them better nicknames.


End file.
